


Morning After

by corikane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Romance, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corikane/pseuds/corikane
Summary: Morning after 2.08 - Kara visits Alex to talk about Mon-El, but Alex is not alone.





	

Waking was different this morning. Alex smiled. The arm around her middle kept her safe, the hand in front of her breast was holding her own. The body pressing in on her back was very welcome, warming, sexy.

Alex sighed. So this was what people were talking about, writing about, singing about. This feeling.

Should she go back to sleep or should she wake Maggie? This was cosy, but she much rather look at her... friend? Girlfriend? Kissing and snuggle friend? A chuckle escaped her and the body behind hers stirred.

"Mh-hm, morning," Maggie's raspy voice rumbled in her ear, before a kiss was placed between Alex's shoulder blades.

"Morning," Alex answered, guiding Maggie's hand to her mouth and kissing it, before she turned over.

And Maggie looked adorable this early in the morning. She had serious bed hair. Alex couldn't stop smiling. She let her fingers glide through Maggie's strands.

Maggie pulled her closer and they kissed.

The door bell interrupted them.

"Who?"

Alex frowned. "Hm, it's probably Kara. She's the only one who would come over this early on a Saturday." She contemplated not opening, but since Kara had keys to her apartment - just like Alex did to hers - it would be useless to ignore her.

"I have to answer that, sorry. She's got keys."

"Oh, okay."

In the doorway, Alex turned once again. Maggie smiled up at her, looking several types of adorable in Alex' sleeveless top and boxer shorts. "I'll try and make this quick."

Maggie smiled at her and the sight made Alex' heart beat a little faster in her chest. A thumb at the door, however, made her move in that direction. If Kara got impatient, she was bound to use her powers and then things could get awkward.

Alex opened the door and her sister rushed past her. "I really don't know what happened, you know. I mean, I've been thinking about this half the night, but I just... Mon-El and I kissed, like... we kissed and now he can't remember. And I don't even know if I want him to, you know. Just... how can he forget? I mean, sure, he was high on pain killers, but still, you know."

"What?"

"What I just said: we kissed, he forgot. I don't know what to... hey, did your shower just start?" Kara looked in the direction of Alex' bedroom, blinking confusedly.

Alex wouldn't even have noticed. She walked back toward the bedroom door and listened. "So it did."

"But who... what? Oh my... you're not alone. I'm so... Is it...?" She mouthed 'Maggie', looking kinda hopeful.

"She's in the shower, you can say her name. And, yes, it's Maggie."

"By Rao, that's..." Kara started flailing with her arms, smiling over her whole face.

Alex tried to remain cool, but she knew the silly grin she was wearing didn't really help. And she couldn't keep from laughing as Kara hopped over to her and hugged her.

"That's soooo awesome! What happened?"

"Well, she came by last night with pizza and beer and told me how she didn't want to waste time and then she kissed me."

"Aaaand?" Kara asked, winking and nudging Alex with her elbow.

"And... we kissed some more and she stayed over."

"And now she's in the shower," Kara drew her own conclusions, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"It's not, oh God, I hate saying this, but it's not like that. We didn't... have sex. I'm not quite there yet, but... well, we cuddled."

"Awww, that's sweet."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You were telling me about Mon-El." Alex walked over to her couch and sat down. She'd changed out of those stupid pajama pants last night and into boxers. They were sexier, but now she lay her arms around her naked legs to ward off the morning chill.

Kara came over and sat beside her. "Are you embarrassed, Alex?"

"No, it's not that. It's just... it's different from anything I've ever felt. It's hard to explain. I think I'd like to mull this over a little."

"You're not regretting it, are you?"

Alex shook her head, letting Kara see her smile to reassure her. "No, I'm not regretting anything."

"Good, because you look happy. And I like that a lot."

Alex wanted to roll her eyes at her sister, but her words just hit the spot like they so often did. And Alex had to blink away tears instead. "I like being happy, too," she said softly, before clearing her voice. "But you wanted to talk about... kissing Mon-El? How did that happen?"

Kara scrunched up her face. "I'm not even sure, I--"

They were interrupted as Maggie walked into the room - fully clothed. She was smiling at Kara.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, detective Sawyer." Again with the wide smile. Alex just barely kept from smacking her sister for teasing.

"Please, call me Maggie." She turned to Alex. "I wanted to go..."

"Oh, no, no. You don't go. I go, you stay. We can talk some other time, Alex," Kara quickly said, getting up.

Maggie held up her hands, warding off more words of protest. "I was going to say, I wanted to go out and get something for breakfast. Will you join us?" she asked Kara.

"Oh, I... yeah, sure. If that's all right?" Kara looked questioningly at Alex.

"Of course, it's all right."

"Great," Maggie said and started walking toward the door.

Alex got up from the couch. "Just a sec," she said as she followed Maggie.

Maggie turned, smiling.

Oh, the things that smile did to Alex. She couldn't keep her heartrate in check, she couldn't even keep from answering that smile. She was smitten, no doubt about it. She took hold of Maggie's hand. "I'm sorry for... the intrusion, but Kara needs to talk about something."

"It's all right. What do you think, how long do you need?"

"Half an hour. Usually Kara just needs to vent and then she... comes up with an idea how to deal and life goes on."

"All right, I'll be back in half an hour with... donuts?"

"Oh, yeah, bring a dozen. Kara... she burns lots of energy venting."

Maggie smiled. "And coffee."

"Make it a latte for Kara, big cup."

"Yeah."

The look from her shining dark eyes almost made Alex forget where she was. And she couldn't resist leaning in and kissing Maggie.

"Thank you," she whispered as she slowly pulled back.

"For what?"

"Being here and understanding."

"Whatever you need, Danvers." Maggie grinned. "Be right back," she said before she pulled the door closed behind her.

* * *

As Alex turned, she heard Kara 'awww.' She had to roll her eyes, but was sure that the stupid grin on her lips eliminated any resemblence of cool she might have wanted to uphold. She couldn't help it, though. Everything was just too... good, and shiny, and exciting. Kissing Maggie... it was so new and so amazing.  
  
She looked at Kara who smiled broadly. "You're right, she's really beautiful."  
  
Alex nodded, biting her lip. "I'm still trying to make sense of it all. Last night was so surprising and kinda overwhelming." She sat down next to Kara, leaning into her.  
  
Kara lay an arm around her and Alex put her head on her shoulder. "I can believe that. But she's not... like pressuring you into things, right?"  
  
"No, absolutely not. That's why she wanted to be friends, you know. She wanted me to... experience my coming out on my own terms, for me. But it seems, she couldn't keep her distance."  
  
"Ha! Who could, seriously? Have you seen you?"  
  
Alex shook her head, but couldn't keep her smile in check. Nobody had a personal cheering section like she had. "I'm glad, of course, but I still feel like we need to talk about this some more. Maggie and I."  
  
"Is this my cue to leave you guys?"  
  
"No, I already told her to bring a dozen donuts, so you have to stay. What I wanna hear more of now is about you and Mon-El. What happened?"  
  
Kara sighed. "I thought he was dying and he told me... he said I was beautiful and then he kissed me."  
  
"Well, you are beautiful, so no surprise there. He must've noticed," Alex said, smiling. Looking up at Kara, she noticed the light blush on her skin.  
  
"He also said that he saw me double, so maybe he likes two-headed girls, I don't know."  
  
"Oh, I think he likes you, but... how do you feel about him? I mean with James anyone could tell, but... you've been sly about how you feel for Mon-El, at least since you've been over the fact that he's a Daxamite."  
  
Alex turned to sit cross-legged next to Kara. She needed to look at her face, just in case there was something going on that Kara didn't want to say. Alex was confident she would be able to see it on her face.  
  
"I like Mon-El. I mean, despite the fact that he's made some bad choices, I think his intentions are good. I'm just... I'm not sure that I like him... more. You know? It was a nice kiss, but I didn't feel butterflies. I didn't feel... all that business. I guess it's best that he forgot. I wouldn't want him to feel things that I couldn't reciprocate."  
  
"I know from personal experience that that sucks, so I'm glad too. Are you really sure, though, that he forgot?"  
  
"That's what he said and I believed him."  
  
Alex nodded. She picked up Kara's hand from where it lay on her thigh. "I guess this will get complicated if it turns out he really likes you."  
  
"Yeah, but I think I'm gonna cross that bridge when or if we get there. So many things have happened in the last 24 hours. I need to see Clark about the Fortress of Solitude. And I have to... apologize to Lena. I underestimated her, she really came through for us."  
  
"She did. Turning against her mother like that? She really isn't like her family at all."  
  
Kara nodded. "You wanna take a shower before Maggie gets back?"  
  
"Are you good? Is there something else you wanna talk about?"  
  
"No, I'm good. Go shower."  
  
Alex stood, but didn't let go of Kara's hand. She squeezed it. "I think Mon-El will be all right. He's resilient. He wouldn't have survived falling to Earth if he wasn't."  
  
"I know, I just hate hurting people. Especially people I've come to think of as family. He's almost as close to me as Clark, like a cousin or a brother."  
  
"We've been expanding our family a lot since you've come out as Supergirl, haven't we?" Alex couldn't help smiling as she was thinking of Maggie as much as of Mon-El and Winn and James.  
  
"Yes, and with your coming out we've added yet another somebody," Kara said, answering Alex' smile. She really knew how to read her.  
  
"You like her, don't you?"  
  
Kara chuckled. "She's growing on me. She's certainly a great detective and I know she's helping you with accepting yourself as gay. She's pretty and smart. Yeah, I think she fits into our growing family."  
  
"I'm taking a shower now," Alex said. She knew that she was sporting a blush and she was biting her lip to keep from smiling too much. Kara's opinion was important and hearing her say these things about Maggie filled Alex with pride and love. Sometimes, Alex felt that she was too lucky with a sister like Kara. And lately, she'd also been very lucky with an accepting mom like Eliza. And now Maggie was in her life. Lucky indeed.

* * *

When Alex reentered her living room, Maggie was already back. She and Kara were sitting on the couch, sipping on their respective coffee concoctions. Kara reached for the remaining cup on the table and held it out to Alex over her head. She was grinning.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Alex asked.  
  
"No, I'm just glad you're finally here so I can start with breakfast. Maggie insisted we wait," Kara explained and opened the box that stood on the table.  
  
Alex walked by Maggie to sit between her and Kara. "How thoughtful," she said, smiling at Maggie. "But also rather dangerous. You usually don't get between Kara and food and live to tell the tale."  
  
"She gets a pass this one time," Kara said, before biting into her first donut, eyes closed. "Hmmm, shesh're mah favs."  
  
Maggie chuckled. "I'll count myself lucky." And to Alex: "Is it safe to take one?"  
  
"Wait," Alex said, halting Maggie's movements toward the box. She took two donuts from it just as Kara finished her first and gave them to her sister. "It's safer if she has both hands full," she advised Maggie and offered the donuts to her.  
  
"Yor hilarish." Kara squinted her eyes at Alex who just smiled at her sweetly.  
  
For a few minutes, they all sat happily munching on their breakfast treats. After about half a dozen, Kara leaned forward to look past Alex at Maggie. "I know you probably thought that if you fed me, I wouldn't grill you about your intentions toward my sister. While that was a solid plan, I'd still like to--"  
  
"Kara!" Alex turned, her brows furrowed.  
  
"I'd still like to say that you better not hurt her. Or I'm gonna come for you," Kara finished with the sweetest of smiles on her face.  
  
Maggie put her cup down and her hands up. "I've got no intentions of hurting anyone - well, except for bad guys and only if they hurt someone first."  
  
"Well, sometimes we don't intent on hurting someone, but it still happens," Kara said wisely.  
  
"Okay, this conversation is so over," Alex tried to intervene, but was ignored once again.  
  
"I know. It's happened to me a few times and, I guess, I've hurt people too. But," and here Maggie took Alex' hand, entwining their fingers. "I promise I'll take extra special care of Alex."  
  
Alex turned to her, melting at the look from dark brown eyes. Looking back at Kara, she saw a moment's hesitation, but then Kara smiled and this time it seemed genuine and not menacing.  
  
"I guess that's good enough - for now."  
  
Alex heard Maggie release her breath. She looked at her questioningly, but Maggie simply smiled at her. She was still holding her hand and Alex found that she liked that a lot. Maggie's was small but strong, soft and yet calloused at various points. The feel of it brought back reminders of last night, how it had touched her. Alex shivered and looking up at Maggie she saw that her eyes were hooded too. Alex almost gasped when their dark intensity hit her.  
  
Kara cleared her throat. "I guess this is my clue to leave."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you don't have to leave. We're--"  
  
"No, it's okay. I have stuff I need to do... at work. I work at Catco," Kara overexplained.  
  
"Alex told me. You're a reporter."  
  
"In training. I love it. I don't mind going there on Saturday. I have things to catch up to, you know, news doesn't rest on the weekend."  
  
Maggie smiled. "Neither does crime," she said.  
  
Kara nodded enthusiastically. "So true." She stood. "Alex?"  
  
"Right, I'll bring you to the door. I'll be only a minute."  
  
She heard Maggie chuckle behind her and followed Kara to the door. Kara insisted they step outside for a moment, then she hugged her - hard.  
  
"Hey, what's that for?"  
  
"I'm just happy for you," Kara said, then released Alex. "Maggie seems... smitten with you. Not that that's a surprise at all. I just... I needed to make sure, you know?"  
  
Alex couldn't help smiling and just nodded because she feared her voice would give her emotions away.  
  
"She's good people, as they say. And, erm, not to get too personal, but I think she needs some more kissing right about now. You guys're kinda obvious."  
  
Heat rose up Alex's neck. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, I think we'll be getting to that... soon. Thanks."  
  
Kara smiled. She put her hands on both sides of Alex's face, her eyes shone with affection and pride. "Knowing that you're happy makes me happy."  
  
Alex smiled. "I'm happy. Will you be all right?" She covered Kara's hands with her own for a moment before they both let go.  
  
"Sure, I'll just head over to..." she mouthed 'the D.E.O.', "and see if something is up. I'll see you there later?"  
  
"Since crime doesn't rest on weekends..."  
  
"I'll see you later then." Once again, Kara hugged Alex. "I'll tell Hank you had some urgent business to attend to," she said with a wink.  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't," Alex said with a sigh as Kara was already walking down the hall. She turned once again and waved.  
  
Alex went back into her apartment.

* * *

Smiling. Alex had never considered herself to be a grumpy person, but she also wasn't someone who easily charmed people with a smile like Kara could. With Maggie, though, she found that she couldn't help smiling, and it made her giddy to see that Maggie seemed to feel the same way. And such a beautiful smile Maggie had.  
  
As Alex sat back down on the couch, she picked up Maggie's hand from her thigh, just taking possession of it and feeling bold. Everything about this new relationship felt absolutely daring and wonderful, and Alex was very mindful of every tiny aspect. Hand-holding suddenly became a special event, it felt that good.  
  
"You know," Maggie said, a secret smile on her lips. "I understand why you didn't say anything, but I guess I should tell you that I know."  
  
"Know? What?" Alex was bewildered. Had she done something wrong? Had Maggie discovered something about her that she wasn't ready to disclose? The tiny, but insistent voice of panic went through half a dozen scenarioes before Maggie answered.  
  
"That your sister is Supergirl."  
  
Alex mouth fell open, her eyes wide. "You... How... I mean, no, that's... ahhhh..." She found that she couldn't outright lie, but what was she supposed to say? She'd been caught completely off guard.  
  
"It's okay, Alex. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"But, I... it's... I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just don't pretend I'm wrong. I'm a good detective, Sanvers. I didn't quite get there the first time we met, but... there was just something so familiar about her. It hit me when she opened the door for me when I came back with the donuts."  
  
Alex chuckled, but it was a little too high-pitched. It was kind of cool that Maggie had found it out, but it was also awkward. "It's how she's around food, isn't it? She just can't help herself."  
  
Maggie snickered. "No, that was not it. Well, I guess she was a little overenthusiastic about the prospect of food and she opened the door a little too... quickly? The hinges groaned a little. And there was a very determined look on her face, one I've seen when she saved the president."  
  
"Right. It isn't really my secret to tell, though I'll have to report back to my superior that you know. It's all classified."  
  
"You're not getting into trouble, are you?"  
  
Alex shook her head. "No, Hank knows that I would never give up my sister, her secret. Sorry, but... she's my family, I wouldn't have told you." To be perfectly honest, she hadn't even thought about telling Maggie, probably because she'd never thought about telling anyone.  
  
"I understand. Growing up gay, I had to pick the people I told very carefully. At least at first. Being a superhero is a little like being gay, and the secret identity is supposed to protect them."  
  
Alex nodded. "I've never told anyone. Not just because it's Kara's secret, but also... to protect her. She's been with my family since I was 14. She was my little sister and my friend and she was extraordinary. I took pride, but I also understood that I couldn't brag about her at school, or just to impress people. That's hard for a teenager, but it was for her protection so I did it."  
  
Maggie nodded. "I bet it was hard growing up with someone who... does everything a little faster, better."  
  
"Except for science, that's something I could always outshine Kara with," Alex said, smiling.  
  
"I've got an older brother. He was always better at everything, except for shooting. My dad took us hunting, but my brother didn't have the stomach for it. I loved it... not for sport, you know, but for food. I also fish, but just as much as I can eat."  
  
Alex made a face. "That's so not my thing."  
  
"What do you like to do? Other than shooting pool? And doing science-y stuff?"  
  
Alex chuckled. "Science-y stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean... I thought it was kinda sexy how you sewed me up. That's certainly a helpful talent to have. I bet you'd look really cute in a lab coat with glasses, leaning over a microscope."  
  
Now Alex was outright laughing. "I don't know about cute and sexy. That's not really what science is about for me."  
  
"What is it about for you?"  
  
Alex was hesitant to answer. She knew she could be going overboard with a topic she knew so much about and was really passionate about. On the other hand, Maggie looked at her like she was interested. Maybe she could reveal just a little to her?  
  
"It's about discovery. To have a puzzle and find the solution. To see change through a microscope. To observe nature. There's something so incredibly beautiful about... what?" Maggie had been staring, it made Alex a little uncomfortable.  
  
"You're amazing," Maggie simply said.  
  
Alex leaned forward and brushed her lips against Maggie's. "So are you," she said, not even leaning back, but remaining in Maggie's personal space.  
  
She certainly didn't complain about that, but reciprocated with a slightly longer, deeper kiss.  
  
And just like that all thoughts of science, and fishing, and Supergirl were forgotten. Alex really liked getting to know Maggie, having her tell her about herself. But there were different kinds of getting to know someone and she felt that intimacy was quickly becoming her favorite part of discovering this new person in her life. It was altogether too hard to keep her hands to herself and away from Maggie. And it taught Alex something about herself as well - that she was really, really gay.

 


End file.
